


She works alone

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Beatrix and Riven are from different schools. She is unable to team up with her specialist until she meets Riven an Alfea specialist on a mission.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	She works alone

"Are you going to listen to someone for once in your life and go left as we were told?" Asked the new specialist who had been assigned to her.

Specifically, her third specialist of the month. This was even more bossy than the others and that was not going to work with her, besides, it was clear from the broken branches that the burned person they were looking for had gone the right way and not the left as instructed by their teachers. She tried to explain it to Brian, she did not need another conversation in the principal's office of her school, but the boy was not only bossy, he was also a macho who believed that the job of fairies was only to attend the specialists, but he was very wrong , this fairy could complete the mission without his help any day.

"Well, if you are so sure of yourself, I will take the path on the right and you the one on the left, see you at the collection point in an hour, try not to die" She said with her hands on her hips.

"God, they told me you were crazy, I must have known from the red hair, all redheads are crazy" Brian said with an annoyed expression.

However, Beatrix had no time to waste on a child tantrum, there was a herd of burns in the woods and her school was not the only one that the Queen of Solaria had sent to take care of the problem. She had to do a good job to show the principal that she did not need the help of a specialist, they always ended up hindering her, and if she fulfilled this mission successfully then her school would win the recognition it deserved, beating Alfea's school.

She left the boy behind, immediately concentrating on tracking down the burned. Anything was useful, some broken branches, footprints in the mud, birds that took flight suddenly. Luckily for her, today was perfect to go hunting, the sky was cloudy and the wind at first moderate seemed that it was going to break to blow strongly at any moment. She wasn't scared, she was able to take care of a burn without major problems. The only thing that bothered her, was the voice of the school principal reminding her that she had to work in synchrony with her specialist or they would have to dispense her help against the burned, however useful her powers and her control in magic were. 

It didn't take her long to find the burned one and she almost smiled in victory, she had been right. The cry of the burned could have been heard miles away, so she hurried to reach it before anyone else. She came to a clearing where the burned one was practically cornered, a large stone behind him prevented his escape, he could only go where she was standing or to the left and right, but she knew them well, they did not flee, they attacked.

The burned man looked at her as if analyzing.

"Let's play a bit, sunshine" She said with her hands lighting up with bright blue electricity.

The burned grunted before charging forward, running at high speed. She waited for it until the last moment, it was easier to secure an effective hit against them when they were close, which was a risk but one that she had well calculated. And just as she had planned, her attack had its effect, the burned fell to his knees in pain.

She was so focused on near victory that she did not hear the rumble of certain footsteps until other burned jumped over the high stone and charged forward, it was impossible to dodge it and she lost the advantage to dodge it by taking her by surprise.

"Shit" she muttered before being placated by someone, pulling her away from the burn's attack. They landed abruptly on the cold ground, the spicy aroma of something and a certain trace of smoke enveloped her distracting her from the matter at hand.

"What the hell are you doing alone in the woods? It's not safe." Said the person who had saved her from what could possibly have been a lethal attack.

Beatrix stood up with him. It was a boy with blue eyes, but what caught her attention the most was the uniform, it was an Alfea specialist.

She frowned "you scared my burned out"

He raised his eyebrows incredulous "I just saved your life, which your specialist should have done, why the hell are you alone?"

She snorted, being objective he had seemed incredibly attractive, but now he was beginning to irritate her.

"I'm not a little girl, I don't have to give you explanations and those two burns are mine"

Riven smiled "You really think you can handle two burns at the same time, if I remember correctly, one of them almost killed you"

"It took me by surprise" She said defensively, she didn't even understand why she was still there when she would have to be following the trail of the two burned.

"You're not from Alfea" He said as if it wasn't obvious.

She rolled her eyes and started running in the direction of the two burned "What gave me away, genius?"

Riven knew he had to go back to his original position, he really shouldn't have left it, but he had heard the scream of that burned and then he had seen that girl about to be attacked by one of them and just reacted on reflex.

However, he was inexplicably drawn to her and found himself running after her. "Do you at least have a plan?"

Beatrix frowned, surprised to find him by her side. "Yeah, kill them and show stupid Brian and my school principal that I can handle it myself without the hassle of a specialist."

"So Brian is the fool who left you alone in the woods"

"Be careful what you say, pretty face" Beatrix said lighting her hands with electricity.

Riven raised his hands in peace. "Air fairy from what I see"

She didn't have time to say anything else because just at that moment two figures appeared a few meters away from them.

"Let me take care of this" She said taking a step forward, her magic gathering in great waves, a single blow to the burned one that she had weakened earlier and was dead.

Riven watched in awe the magic that flowed around her, it was a sight to watch.

Nevertheless...

"You found them, they are yours, but at least let me be your sword right now" Riven said positioning himself next to her.

His words took her by surprise, her mouth went dry and from the corner of her eye she could see his serious face illuminated by the blue light of her magic.

Then she looked back at the burned on her left with determination, she wanted to impress him. She raised her hands in the air feeding her powers from the electric energy of the gray clouds in the sky and then launched her attack on the burned.

The other burned did not wait to charge at them with swift strides. Riven also charged forward, his sword ready to cut. They dueled with the burnout blocking his jams with one hand and attacking with the other, Riven was agile but the burnout was stronger and his attacks pushed him back. At one point Riven managed to drive his sword into his chest but it got stuck and the burned man pushed him hard against a tree. Beatrix who had made sure the other burned was dead, took advantage of that moment to launch an attack on the burned.

Then she ran to the boy's side. " Are you, okey?" She asked concerned and for a second she realized that this was what the school principal was referring to when talking about the fairy-specialist connection.

She had never worried about any of the specialists she had before, but, a few minutes with this boy and the worry came naturally.

"Sky is going to kill me for disappearing without saying anything and coming back all bruised, but fine"

Beatrix nodded looking into his blue eyes before standing up, ready to finish off the second burn.

"That was amazing" He said once the threat was removed.

She smiled biting the inside of her mouth in an attempt to appear disinterested. "Come on, I'll help you get back to your group."

She helped him to his feet and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders for him to lean against her.

They walked in relative silence to the place where Riven had to wait for the rest of his group and once there, Beatrix turned her face to look at him without realizing that he was doing the same and their faces were inches apart.

Riven's eyes drifted to Beatrix's lips and her breath caught. Their mouths were so close that he just had to lean forward and they would be kissing. 

Then, she reflexively licked her lips and Riven closed the distance by pressing his lips against hers. Beatrix moaned softly and Riven deepened the kiss, sinking his hands into her red hair untill they slowly parted, still enjoying each other's closeness.

"My name is riven"

Beatrix stared at him for several seconds that lasted long enough for him to believe she wouldn't tell him her name "Beatrix"


End file.
